Home
by zeldahearts1337
Summary: The end of KH2, told from the perspective of a boy, who fights to keep the light safe. R&R please!


The Dark Realm was bleak. The only sources of color anywhere was the dim blueish-light from crystals, myself, and Riku, who was sitting parallel to me on the gray, sandy shore. Even the "sun" was a continuation of the monotone coloring.

I stared off into the distance as I recalled everything I had experienced up to this point. Nothing better to do. But only one thing that brought tears to my eyes (though I didn't cry); it was the fact I'd never see Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, or any other of my friends; they always stole center spotlight in my mind no matter how hard I tried.

I heard a slight pop and the rustle of parchment.

"I think it's for you..." Riku said, holding something in front of me moments later. It was a letter.**  
**"Thinking of you wherever you are..." I read,**  
**"We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky— one sky, one destiny."**  
**I swear I could hear Kairi's voice reciting the letter alongside my own. A flash of light appeared in front of me,

"Light." Riku gasped.

I realized what it was almost immediately.

"The door to light..." I murmured. I sprang from the moist sand beneath me and extended my hand to Riku saying "We'll go together." He nodded and being a guy of few words said

"Yeah."

the last thing I remember was a bright warmth.

* * *

_**SPLASH!**_

A few bubbles escaped from my mouth, drifting upwards towards the surface of the vast ocean. Remembering how to swim, I steadily kicked upwards. I broke the exterior and took in a lungful of air. As always, my wet hair reverted to it's original form after seconds. Wait... that peaceful sunset, the azure waters—

"Sora! Riku!"

I turned. _That voice! it couldn't be!_ My **home**, my **island** sitting there as if nothing ever happened. Better yet, Kairi was on it's shore waving at me and Riku. I could only look back at Riku and gasp: the kind of enthusiastic gasp when you want to say "Man look at that! I mean its the greatest thing **ever**!", yet couldn't find your voice to speak. I then started paddling like a madman towards the goal I'd been working so hard for.

_So long..._** _TOO_ **long, fighting day in and day out for home.

Yet here it was.

Like a crazy dream.

I gasped when Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey appeared and jumped with joy.

Goofy tackled me and Donald, not understanding that I had my limits, dog piled on top. The three of us collapsed into the shallow water in a flurry of hugs. It felt like having several pounds of Labrador slam into you and smother you with sloppy "kisses" (minus the "kissing"part, ew).

It felt great.

Just sitting there surrounded by friends, no monsters waiting to rip your heart out or kill you. I don't think anyone else could describe how great it felt to relax after fighting so hard for so long.

We looked at Riku and King Mickey; both smiled back, looking like the best of friends. Then I remembered I still had Kairi's charm. I pulled it out, and smiled at her.

Suddenly, I felt a new presence, and Kairi was that other girl I saw just before I fought Xemnas instead. No, she was still Kairi, I was still me;

it was probably all in my head.

I stuttered out

"W–we're back."

I smiled, but felt like the universe's biggest dork; of all the things to say you said _**that**_? Kairi just smiled; a special, wonderful smile she reserved just for me. She gently extended her hand whispering

"You're home."

charm still in my hand, I accepted hers.

* * *

_weeee! done! R&R, and blah_**  
**_on a small note, the only time Sora's seen swimming in KH2 (in Atlantica), he's essentially a merman__.__That is, not with normal legs and such, and it's been an entire __**year **__since he's swam. so really, that first paragraph after the splash doesn't need any fixing. (that was for those who are/were confused.)_


End file.
